The present invention relates to an electric vehicle with a starting power and, more particularly, to an electric vehicle using a generator unit to provide the power required for starting the electric vehicle, avoiding loss of the primary battery.
With reference to FIG. 1, a conventional electric vehicle generally includes a power controller A connected to a switch B, a battery C, an accelerator controller D, and an electric motor E. When a user is intended to use the electric vehicle, the switch B is opened first to activate the power controller A, such that the user can use the accelerator controller D to control the electric motor E to run via the power controller A. The power controller A supplies power to the electric motor E via the battery C. However, the electric motor E needs a larger torque when starting the electric vehicle (from motionless to driving) and, thus, needs a large amount of power and electric current. Thus, the momentary output of the battery C increases, which tends to cause excessive loss of the battery C and, thus, shortens the service life of the battery C.
Thus, it is an important issue to avoid excessive battery loss while starting an electric vehicle.